total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Epic~00/ATW if Sadie was the villain episode 5
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Around the World, contestants fought soldiers with plastic swords. Brick brought out his honoring brick-moves to win the challenge for the Dragons. Olympian’s godplaying combined with being exposed for this made them second place, leaving Unicorns at another loss. In an interesting vote-off, master strategist beth did a vote that’d work in her favor no matter who left, but she had to bid farewell to her bae staci as she was taken out by the lightmaria alliance. Which bae will crumble next? Find out on Total. Drama. Around the World! Dragons Geoff: Dudes, we still haven’t lost a single player. and i owe it to my muchoooo bruchoooo brooo, Brick. Im pretty radically wickedly awesomely psyched that hes our captain. Brick: thank you koreans. *salutes* Bridgette: we’re totally not going to use this as an excuse to vote you off whenever we lose. Amy: brick; the only one who likes me. nobody else does! Geoff: Yo, I like you, Amy! Bridgette: Yeah me too. Entire team: *reassures* Amy: uhhhhhm, I don’t believe or trust you. *sobs and storms off* Trent Conf: wow I can’t believe im still sticking around. Im making it to the end baby. i have the best and least boring romance there is too. Awesome. #gameplayer #strategicgod Olympians Alejandro: Being in second class is a negatorio Sadie: yeah yeah whatever. Anyways, who should we target next time we lose? Alejandro: we can use zoey. How about Eva? Sadie: Good idea. I hate her. Eva: I’M RIGHT HERE! Alejandro: hola Zoey Conf: my team is plotting. I better watch out since im one of the most noticeable td characters ever. Unicorns Lightning: yo i ain’t enjoyin’ this losin’ streak. Anne Maria: As long as i got you, boo, im sorted. Lightning: i agree. I am pretty great. Anne Maria: *to beth* So sista, welcome to the underdog alliance. Beth: Okay. Im ectithed. Pre-Challenge Chris: Attention, we’re about to land in Antarctica. Dragons Geoff: Antarctica? That’s really COOL. *canned laughter* Amy: I hope people there like me, not like here. Brick: But Amy, I like you. Amy Conf: That Brick is sweet. I like him, unlike everyone else. Olympians Sadie: The arctic will help me bring out my COLD strategy. Alejandro: I don’t like a muy frío place and prefer something muy caliente. Eva: *to Zoey* I’m a black girl! You’re a red girl! Ally with me!!! Zoey: k Unicorns Lightning: The arctic? Yo at least i get to take my shirt off. Anne Maria: *wets* Beth: Uh Challenge Chris: welcome, contestants to Antarctica Eva: IT SMELLS LIKE SNOW Geoff: the hotness of Bridgette could melt the ice caps. Bridgette: aw thanks Alejandro Conf: hmm, time to make a better compliment to Make him look bad. Alejandro: Bridgette is a muy caliente senorita. Bridgette: *blushes* *faints* *winks* *drools* You master bae <3333333 Geoff: grr Brick: amy your soul is pretty hot Amy: aw thanks Trent: *licks face* Zoey: the cold reminds me of the COLD of bullies. Lightning: this place is not COOL Anne Maria: it’d suck to have ICE cream here. Challenge Chris: For this challenge, you all have to go thru the arctic and save Cameron who is being held hostage by Larry. Lightning: *gears grind* Bridgette: this Weather is too cold for me to run in. If only I had warmth. Alejandro: *admires himself in mirror* Geoff: *puts hands up and down to warm himself* Bridgette: I SAID, this WEATHER is too COLD for ME to run in. OH. If only I had warmth. Alejandro: How about i give you my clothes? *Hands shirt* Bridgette: thanks *blushes* Geoff: grr *hands Bridgette shirt* No take mine Bridgette: k *wears both* Geoff Conf: Alejandro’s ruining my mellow. I need a double dose *smokes pot rapidly* Chris: There’s a secret lair hidden at the end of this Long arctic path. First team to get there and save Cameron from Larry wins. On your marks. Get set... Lightning: *farts himself forward making him run like a blur* Chris: um go. Unicorns Anne Maria: Aw yeah. In the lead right from the go-get. Beth: um I think im very exthited. Lightning: *running fast* This ain’t godplaying since I’m an athlete so it’s a-ok. *puts thumb up to camera with forced smile* Dragons Geoff: Aw, we really need to catch up. I need that first class awesomeness. Bridgette: Omg me too. Geoff: Wow we have so much in common *smokes pot with Bridgette* This will build up my CALVES. Brick: Looking at your Korean beauty, Amy, I’m ready for anything! *crashes into iceberg not looking* Dada? Do you have the Korean artillery? Amy: Now’s my chance to show depth by showing I’m worried for him. Hang on, Brick! *pulls him back on track* Trent: *casually running* lol im memorable. Olympians Alejandro: Oh no, we’re coming in last. Sadie: *way behind* Yeah I wonder why. I’m totally not trying to cost this challenge. Zoey: *godplays and carries Sadie on her shoulders* Sadie: kthnx Sadie Conf: Zoey’s such a nice person and I can’t even run well so she’s very generous. All the more reason that she’s gotta go. I hate genuinely nice people with no bad bone in their body. Yuck! Eva: URGH if we lose, it’ll be the end of you, Alejandro! Alejandro: Perdón Eva: I DON’T SPEAK ENGLISH Dragons & Unicorns Geoff: Woah, dudes, I think we’re catching up. Lightning: Oh no you don’t. *makes Owen fart sound effect in Geoff’s place* Geoff: Ugh. It’s like a party in my mouth and everyone’s throwing up. Bridgette: me too. Olympians Alejandro: Oh no, we are coming last! This is bad for my obvious strategy. Eva: GRR not on my watch. *bounces on top of Sadie and slides forward* Sadie: I command that you get off of me. I’m Sadie. I have authority, and am serious. Zoey: Woah sadie’s slimness is helping. *Olympians catch up to other teams* *Sadie pushes Eva off when they catch up* Sadie Conf: I only like nice people with no bad bone in their body. That’s why Eva has to go next. *Teams see two paths pointing left and right* Eva: I say LEFT! *Olympians go left* Geoff: Yo, Brick, team captain, which path? Brick: um How about right cause that’s the RIGHT path lmao? *Dragons go right* Anne Maria: Where should we go?? Beth: hmm Lightning: grr I don’ care *runs through trees, farts on them to make them fall* Anne Maria: *follows Lightning* you doin’ ever-ay-thing with style. I lovin’ it. Dragons Trent: woah what’s all this? Brick: It’s.... *cheers* a sea of swords! *looks at dozens of samurai swords on top of each other* Amy: I’m scared of swords *does sympathetic hiding* Geoff: There there. You’ll be alright, Amy. Amy: goddamnit I need some desperate character to have a forced conflict with me. Trent Conf: Now’s my chance to do something. Trent: Amy everyone knows you’re a faker!! Amy: hey! Just cause everyone else thinks it doesn’t mean you have to. Bridgette: Now where do we go? Brick: XD screw you guys. *dives into swords* *impales himself covered in blood* This is the life. Bridgette: *eyeroll* Olympians Alejandro: looks like we’ve almost reached the finish line. Sadie: grr Zoey: *speeds up to ic godplay* Eva Conf: god my team is boring to watch. Unicorns Lightning: *gnaws through branches* I’m comin’ for you, NEEEERD Beth: *flicks branches* -_- Not on my watth, treeth. Anne Maria: Woah im thinkin i see larry’s nest, underdog unisex. *Unicorns reach nest Cameron: help! Lightning: *climbs up tree rapidly like a cat* Olympians Olympians *Olympians reach Lightning Lightning: Back off! FART FACE is mine. Olympians: k Sadie: grr Dragons Trent: Yes! We caught up to the other teams somehow. Bridgette: Brick’s in pain though so we’ve just left him behind  Lightning: *sees Unicorns* *repeats line he said to Olympians* Dragons: k Lightning: *gnaws tree and nest* Cameron: *falls into Lightning’s arms* My hero! Lightning: Not watch on my. Anne Maria: that grammar turns me on. Chris: And Unicorns win the challenge! Olympians got there second but Dragons lose first time ever. Time for elimination. Pre-Elimination Bridgette: *to Geoff* What’s say we form an alliance? Geoff: An alliance? But I like everyone on this team. Bridgette: Yeah but you like me more. Geoff: Good point Bridgette: So um, who should we target? Geoff: idc Bridgette: How about Trent? Geoff: no Bridgette: Amy? Geoff: no Bridgette: Brick? Geoff: k Bridgette Conf: I’m gonna vote Trent even though brick cost us the challenge. Amy: *to Brick in cast* Do u want to vote Trent for no reason? Brick: *in cast* AHHHHHHHH Amy: k Trent Conf: I have no allies so ill just vote Brick for costing the challenge. It couldn’t possibly be me anyways. If so id be the ninth biggest r.obbed Chris: Time to vote! Geoff Conf: *votes* I got a mucho brocho crush on everyone on this team so ill have to vote most useless. Bridgette Conf: *votes* Amy Conf: *votes* Being mean? I feel so guilty now. Feel sympathy! *audience aww sound effect* Trent Conf: *votes* mmmmmm Brick Conf: *votes* AHHHHHHHH Elimination Chris: 1st vote… Brick Chris: 2nd vote… Trent Chris: 3rd vote… Brick Chris: 4th vote… Trent Chris: And the last vote is for…… Trent. Trent: :( Chris: but lmao I’ll just medevac Brick. Brick: AHHHHHHHH Chris: *pushes Brick out of plane* Brick: AHHHHHHHH *Brick bricks the plane Brick: AHHHHHHHH *suddenly stops* *turns hands into hashtag sign* #robbed Chris: And so, Brick is eliminated. Amy: *cri* Chris: Who will brick the plane next? Find out on Total. Drama. Around the World! Category:Blog posts